1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for producing granulated polycrystalline silicon in a fluidized bed reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly pure polycrystalline silicon is used inter alia for the production of electronic components and solar cells. It is obtained by thermal decomposition of a gas containing silicon or a gas mixture containing silicon.
This process is referred to as chemical vapor deposition (CVD). On an industrial scale, this process is carried out in so-called Siemens reactors.